This invention relates firstly to a specific method for modifying and in particular texturing a Diamond-like Carbon (DLC) surface coating.
Such coatings or films are well known today and typically are formed of a film of hydrogenated amorphous carbon, which has properties of high hardness, low coefficient of friction, adhesion, electrical insulation and chemical inertness that are of particular use in respect of tribological applications.
The term “DLC” is mainly taken to mean a so-called hydrogenated amorphous carbon denoted a-C:H; in the knowledge that DLC is well defined in the specialist literature (J. Robertson, Materials Science and Engineering R(27), 2002, 129-281.)
Notwithstanding the low coefficient of friction qualities of the DLC coatings known hitherto, research is being conducted into optimising said qualities for particular applications.
Such is the purpose of this invention.